1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a reader with a near field communication module, a mobile terminal for interworking with the reader, and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to a mobile terminal for providing item management based on tag information, and an operating method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In the related art, a terminal for item management includes a display, a main operating unit such as a central processing unit (CPU), a communication module for communication with a server, and a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader.
Such type of terminal has disadvantages in general purpose use due to having developed for industrial use, and inconvenient use due to a heavy weight.
To reduce the weight for user convenience, a size of the display has been reduced. This, however, has caused a limit in view of providing UIs for item management.